


Happy Birthday, Minerva

by scatteredlogic



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-10
Updated: 2005-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredlogic/pseuds/scatteredlogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva receives one more birthday present...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Minerva

Minerva flicked her wand and the door to her rooms opened. With another small gesture, the stack of birthday gifts that floated behind her obediently filed through the doorway and neatly arranged themselves on a nearby table.

Her co-workers had thrown a small party in the staff room, complete with party hats, cake, and presents, although she wasn't certain what she was going to do with the large tin of rock cakes that Hagrid had given her. Perhaps she could transfigure them into something else... A sculpture of some kind?

Severus Snape's voice filled the room. "Professor McGonagall. May I speak with you for a moment?"

Minerva smiled and turned to see his head floating amidst the brilliant green flames in her fireplace. He was always so circumspect. When they'd first become lovers over three years ago, they'd both agreed to keep their relationship completely private to avoid any complications. Strictly speaking, Minerva was Severus' supervisor. So far, they'd managed to keep their secret from everyone.

"It's safe, Severus. I'm alone."

In the next moment, he was stepping through the fireplace and into her quarters, dusting specks of ash from his clothing.

"The party lasted longer than I thought it would," he observed. "Flitwick, I suspect. Once he begins singing, it's difficult to get him to stop."

Minerva shook her head ruefully. "He's rather enthusiastic about that, isn't he?"

"And very loud for such a diminutive man," Snape added.

"You left early," she chided. "You missed the loudest bits."

"For which, I can only be thankful. At any rate, I preferred to give you your gift in a private setting." He took a plain glass bottle from his pocket and held it out to her. "Happy birthday, Minerva."

Puzzled, she took the bottle from his hand and held it to the light. Removing the lid, she found that the bottle was filled with a thick, creamy liquid. She took a cautious sniff, but smelled nothing. It was completely odorless.

She pursed her lips. "All right, Severus, what is it?"

"It's a skin cream," he said, folding his arms over his chest.

She drew back, slightly affronted. "I beg your pardon? I may be another year older, but are you implying that I need a moisturizing lotion?"

He snorted and shook his head. "Of course not. This is a very special type of skin cream. What do you think it smells of?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied. "It has no odor."

"Are you certain?" He tilted his head. "Doesn't it smell of roses?"

She sniffed at the bottle again. "So it does," she exclaimed in surprise as the scent of roses wafted from the lotion.

"Or perhaps it smells of peaches, instead?" Severus asked, his lips twitching in amusement.

The scent of the lotion instantly changed and it now smelled of a freshly cut ripe peach.

Minerva smiled in delight. "It changes scent depending on what is specified. Oh, how lovely, Severus. Thank you so much."

"It does much more than that," he said. "Put some on your skin."

She complied, rubbing a small amount of the lotion into her hands, noting that the lotion left her skin with a silky feel.

He gave her a teasing look and lifted one of her hands to his lips, and his tongue flickered lightly against her fingertip. He released her hand. "It tastes of peaches now, as well." He raised one eyebrow. "And, Minerva, it can be safely applied to any number of places on your body. Places that are far more sensitive than your hands."

He dipped his finger into the lotion and smeared a bit on her neck. As he licked her skin clean, he began to unbutton her robes.

Her lips rounded in understanding, then she gave a smirk worthy of the Head of Slytherin. "This has a great deal of potential, but it's a terribly small bottle."

He raised his head. "I have four more bottles in my quarters."

She laughed and then her robes fell to the floor, and she was far too distracted to think about lotion.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Shadowycat, who requested "SS/MM - One gives the other a birthday present".


End file.
